


my home from home

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pining, angsty in second chapter, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kyle starts coming to Tweak’s Coffeehouse to get out of the house and do homework, and a certain blond can’t control the gay panic caused by it
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The first afternoon that Kyle Broflovski came into the coffeehouse, Tweek didn’t notice at first until he was finished with the customer he was serving and caught sight of the familiar green hat sitting in the corner.

It was rare to see Kyle by himself, without his usual gang of friends. He had his school bag on the seat next to him and papers set out over the table as he wrote.

At least by himself he was quiet, and....kinda cute when he was intensely focused.

Wait wait wait, banish that thought!

Maybe Kyle would want something? He hadn’t came up to ask for anything, but he was focusing pretty hard.

There wasn’t any more customers to serve, and Tweek was owed a break, so he took it and headed over.

“You’re working hard,” the blond commented, sliding a cup across the table in front of the ginger.

“Thanks,” Kyle replied with a small smile, looking up. “Is this coffee?”

“Uh huh, I’ve heard you like it.”

The redhead’s blush was as bad as his hair (and just as cute).

“You don’t usually come here after school,” Tweek said.

“I came here straight after school, I don’t really wanna be at home longer than I have to be,” Kyle explained. “But I can go if you want-“

Definitely don’t want that.

“No, you’re okay. I’m sorry, it’s been one of those days.”

“Yeah,” Kyle agreed with a nod, taking the coffee. “You do make great coffee, by the way.”

Tweek had to walk away before he started blushing himself, but the redhead’s giggle was like music to his ears.

...........

Kyle came by the next day, in the afternoon after school.

Tweek didn’t want to admit it out loud, but he had been hoping to see him.

The redhead came over to the counter first, and smiled. “Hey. Can I get more of your amazing coffee?”

“Of course, yes, it’s good to see you here again.”

God, why did he have to talk so much?

“I like being here. It’s quiet, and it’s better than home,” the redhead replied. “You’re better company than my dad, it’s better if I stay away from him right now.”

Tweek knew better not to ask, Kyle would only open up on his own terms and could get very defensive and closed off all over again in a heartbeat.

So instead, he passed the cup over. “Well, you’re always welcome here.”

The smile returned as the redhead traded a note and a few coins for the cup. “Then I’ll keep coming.”

So it’s not that Tweek was noticing, but he was totally noticing how Kyle seemed to be spending much more time on the homework than he usually did.

Also, he hadn’t left yet. Usually he was gone by now, away home with homework all done.

Part of him wanted to go over and say something, but the rest of him screamed that it was a bad idea.

So, behind the counter he stayed.

The redhead was the one to finally move, coming up to the counter with the empty cup. “Can I have a refill, please?”

“O-of course.” He internally beat himself up over that. “I thought you’d be going home by now.”

“I didn’t think you’d mind if I stayed longer, and I wanted to stay anyway,” the redhead shrugged.

Well, it’s not like Tweek was complaining, and the place had been dead for a while now.

He could afford to take a longer break.

“Do you want anything to eat? It’s on me.”

“Really? I mean, if you’re offering....”

“It’s okay, I’ll be right over.”

Tweek couldn’t offer much, but Kyle said he really loved the sweet treats.

It wasn’t much other than eating and talking, but it was nice.

“I’ve had a great time, and I hope you don’t mind if we do this again.”

Holy shit. Literal dream come true right there.

“Yeah. Whenever you want, I had a great time too.”

Kyle smiled once more before he headed out, and Tweek was left to gay panic on his own.

For the next few afternoons, it was like that. Kyle didn’t want to be at home, Tweek could understand that, there was a reason he went straight to the coffeehouse after school.

And he wanted to help the redhead, but without pushing for information, so if letting him stay late alongside him was helping then so be it, it does them both a favour.

Tweek was also crushing ridiculously hard and still refused to say anything.

He knew he had to do better, other than constantly struggling to control his blushing and going into a complete gay panic after he leaves.

He really needs to get his shit together.

If only that were possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle was a tough one, having grown even more tougher and angrier as they’d grown up (Cartman’s fault) so Tweek knew he shouldn’t worry.

But the redhead hadn’t shown yet, and he’s always on time when he comes over.

Naturally the blond had started to worry, about unlikely but still possible scenarios that mostly ended very badly.

He was barely distracted with customers, but it gave him something to do other than staring worriedly at the door.

Until finally, forty minutes late, the door was pushed open.

Tweek could see immediately that something had happened.

Kyle had came in and went straight for his usual table in the corner, but he was shaking and trying so hard to hide the fact he was upset.

Tweek wanted to help, but first he had to wait until it was quieter.

And when it was just the two of them left, he went over with a cup of hot chocolate.

“It’s different from your usual, but I thought it would help,” he said as he sat down across from the redhead.

Kyle took the cup anyway, and he did seem to like it. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry for not coming over here sooner.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just....been a rough day.”

Tweek waited. He knew to be patient, just to wait.

Eventually, there came more.

“Well, the day was pretty okay, nothing really happened. But I went home right after school, just to drop some things off, and my dad wanted to talk before I left again.”

Oh, Tweek could see this far enough already.

Kyle paused to wipe away fresh tears. “And um, he told me I can’t keep coming here and hanging out with you, in case people get the wrong....impression. I knew he’s never been okay with me coming out, but it crossed a line.”

“Did.....did you run out, and come here?”

The redhead nodded. “Pretty much, after yelling a bit, about how he’s hiding bigger and darker secrets than I am, and he’s a huge fucking hypocrite.”

Tweek knew this could really go either way, but he reached across the table and took Kyle’s hand in his own.

The redhead didn’t pull away, only squeezed slightly. “I don’t want to stop doing this, whatever it is. I know I’m fucked up, with a fucked up group of friends, but....I like you, a lot. The other reason I started coming was to try and work up the strength to tell you.”

That was a real fucking shock.

“I-I didn’t think you liked me like that.”

There it was, that famous blush as bad as his hair.

“Yeah, well, now you know.”

“So.....should we go out sometime?”

“Or right now?”

“I can do right now.”

“Then let’s go.”

..........

Tweek shut the place early. His parents would understand, or they wouldn’t, he really didn’t care.

He only cared about the hand in his own, walking beside a short tempered redhead who liked him back, who would most definitely (hopefully) agree to be his boyfriend.

They were going to Stark’s Pond, to sit and be with each other out in the open, without a single care.

Tweek had him, at last.


End file.
